


Missing Piece

by Anonymous



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, new year's eve fic, the three engineers are disaster bisexuals this is the hill i will die on!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What starts as a joke one New Year's Eve, becomes so much more for the three engineers running Snowpiercer.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Javier "Javi" de La Torre/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Started this sober, slightly drunk now. Bone apple teeth.

New year’s wasn’t _quite_ the same aboard Snowpiercer; the anniversary of departure was far more important. But it was still celebrated. The three engineers celebrated alone in Melanie’s room usually. In the interest of not getting totally shitfaced, Bennett and Javi had forced Melanie to eat beforehand and they’d all stopped after two glasses of champagne. They were slightly buzzed, but not so much that they were truly impaired; they had to drive the train, after all. 

“Oh, look,” Melanie exclaimed, holding out her watch for Bennett to see, “It’s midnight.”

“I can see that,” he grinned as he leaned towards her. 

They both smiled into the kiss. Something twisted inside of Javi’s stomach that he wasn’t entirely able to define. It didn’t take long for the two lovers to forget that there was someone else in the room; hands began wandering, and Melanie ended up in Bennett’s lap. The final straw was the whimper she let out when one of Bennett’s hands slid down to her ass and squeezed. 

Javi coughed, “I am _right_ here, you know.”

Melanie broke the kiss. Bennett let out a noise of protest, not letting go of her even as she turned to look at Javi, sitting with his back to her bed. He shot her an annoyed look, and she smirked playfully. 

“Feeling left out?” she asked. 

Javi rolled his eyes, “No. Just didn’t sign up to watch the two of you fuck tonight.”

“Well you’re welcome to if you’d like,” Melanie offered; both Javi and Bennett choked. 

“Mel,” Bennett’s voice was gentle, but a warning nonetheless, “Don’t be mean.”

“If he’s feeling left out, I’ll kiss him right now,” Melanie decided aloud, ignoring Bennett. 

She made her way off of Bennett’s lap so that she was sitting next to Javi, in his face but not kissing him yet. 

“You don’t have to do that, Mel,” Javi sighed. 

“I want to,” she admitted. 

Javi shot a look at the other man in the room. Bennett met his eyes and shrugged; Javi returned his gaze to Melanie, who was looking at him, expectant and eager. 

“What the hell?” he muttered, and then tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her in to kiss her. 

Melanie straddled him quickly, biting his lower lip and sucking it into her mouth. As he deepened the kiss, Javi could hear Bennett moving towards them. His eyes flew open at the sound, but Bennett made no move to pull them apart; he simply began playing with Melanie’s hair instead. Javi watched the other man move her hair aside so that he could kiss along the back of her neck, pulling her shirt aside too so that he could reach her shoulder as well. The last thing Javi saw before his eyes closed again was the black strap of Melanie’s bra. 

When she pulled away from him, she was breathless, chest heaving. Bennett had resumed playing idly with her hair, and Melanie let out a soft sound and leaned back into the other man’s touch, closing her eyes. Javi watched her swallow, hard, and did the same. 

Melanie’s eyes opened, a glazed over look in them. She considered him for a long moment, and then she gently elbowed the man behind her so that he moved back somewhat. Before Javi realized what was happening, Melanie was pulling her shirt up and off, flinging it to the side. 

Bennett immediately ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts through her bra, Javi watching in a mixture of arousal and panic. It was when he watched Bennett’s hands slide to her back, presumably to remove her bra, that he realized that they’d probably forgotten his presence entirely- _again_. He decided that that was his cue to leave. 

“Um, guys?” Javi squeaked, wincing at the sound of his own voice. 

“Yeah?” Melanie’s voice was breathy. 

“I think I should probably go to the helm,” he said, trying to calm himself down. 

Melanie frowned a little, “You don’t have to.”

Javi closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself, “Well, the two of you seem about ready to, uh… take this further, so I’m not exactly sure why you’d still want me here.”

“I mean,” Melanie shrugged casually, “I’d be willing to fuck both of you, if you’re both up for it. I want to, actually.”

“I’m willing,” Bennett piped up, “And Mel’s previous offer still stands. You’re welcome to stay and watch even if you don’t want to be involved.”

Javi swore a bit before speaking, “You’re willing, but do you want to, or would you be doing this for Mel’s sake?”

“I want to,” Bennett admitted. 

He finally let go of Melanie in favor of scooting over to sit next to Javi. The two men looked at each other for a while. 

“I want to, too,” Javi finally said. 

Bennett grinned at him as he leaned in to kiss him. 

While the two men were otherwise occupied, Melanie reached back and finished what Bennett had started, removing her bra and throwing it somewhere. When Bennett and Javi broke the kiss, they stared at her, completely naked from the waist up. 

“Holy shit,” Javi breathed. Melanie giggled at the outburst. 

She took his hands then, moving them and placing them on her bare chest. He was somewhat hesitant at first, too overwhelmed to know what to do. Then he experimented, lightly pinching one of her nipples. Melanie gasped, arching into his hand. Javi’s gaze darted between her and Bennett; the other man smirked wolfishly at him. 

“She’s pretty good at letting you know what she wants,” Bennett informed him sagely. Melanie stuck her tongue out at him, briefly. 

“You can put that tongue to better use than that, you know,” Javi said, and immediately cringed as the other two people in the room stared at him incredulously. And then, they both started laughing. 

“Maybe I will,” Melanie murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

She then ended the kiss in favor of sliding off of his lap. She undid his jumpsuit, pulling it off and yanking off his shirt, too. She made quick work of his shoes and socks, and then stripped him completely. She shot a look at Bennett; the other man understood enough to start stripping, too. 

She kissed her way down Javi’s chest then. The man in question groaned, and his body arched when Bennett’s mouth found his neck. Melanie’s kisses had reached his lower stomach by then. She looked up and met their eyes, then slowly lowered herself to take Javi’s tip in her mouth. 

He swore, and Bennett chuckled against his throat before moving to his jaw-and finally, his lips. One of Javi’s hands tangled shakily in Melanie’s hair as she sucked him in further, careful not to pull. 

“Mel,” he groaned after a few minutes, “Fuck, Mel, I’m-I’m so close, don’t want to yet, you have to-”

She released him then, and moved to kiss him once more when Bennett moved out of her way. She kissed Bennett after, who kissed down her neck. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Javi whimpered. 

Melanie stopped kissing Bennett to smile at the other man. She removed the rest of her clothes and straddled him again.

“Hi,” she murmured, inches from his mouth. She closed that distance quickly. 

Javi’s head tipped back, breaking the kiss when she took him in hand. She guided him to her cunt, grinding herself against his tip. Bennett watched, stroking himself slowly; he was hoping she’d let him finish inside of her by the end of the night. 

“Please, Mel,” Javi begged. 

“Please what?” she cocked her head to the side, biting her lip as she regarded him. 

“Please fuck me,” he choked out. 

They both moaned as she sank down onto him. She kept her pace slow and deep, sensing he needed it lest he cut the party short so to speak. Not that she would have necessarily minded; there were other parts of him that could be put to good use for her and Bennett, and there was Bennett himself, too, of course. 

After a while Bennett spoke, “I kind of want to suck him off.”

“Yeah?” Javi’s voice was a strangled sound. 

“Yeah,” the other man nodded, “Been too long since I’ve had the pleasure, and I’d like to do that for you.”

“Only if he lets me ride his face instead of his dick,” Melanie stipulated, turning back to quirk an eyebrow at Javi in a silent question. 

“Yeah, okay,” Javi agreed, nodding eagerly. 

Melanie climbed off of him. They all shifted around; she grabbed the pillow from her bed to put under Javi’s head as he lay on the floor. She straddled his face, bracing herself with her hands on her bed as Javi placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down. He wasted no time diving in. Meanwhile, Bennett had set up, and _finally_ took Javi into his mouth. 

The only sounds in the room were the ones they made as they fucked. Melanie was particularly loud; she usually was. She’d been so worked up by everything from before that it took her no more than ten minutes of Javi’s laser sharp focus on her clit to come, shouting unintelligibly as she did so. The way her body shook on his face was enough in combination with Bennett’s mouth on his dick for Javi to come, too. 

Melanie got off of his face when she could, sitting with her back to her bed and panting heavily as she came down. Bennett came up for air, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Javi, dazed and spent, barely registered the look the other two were giving one another. And then Bennett had found his way to Melanie and was kissing her, hard. 

“You taste good on his tongue,” she breathed to Javi when she ended the kiss. 

Javi groaned, “Mel.”

“I’m going to let him fuck me now,” she said to him, then offered, “I can put my head on your lap or chest while he does.”

“Against my chest is fine if you’re not putting on too much weight,” Javi decided. 

They settled into position then. Javi moved his arm at an awkward angle around Melanie as she lay with her head mostly against the side of his chest rather than on it. She looked up at him and smiled before meeting the eyes of the man settling in between her legs. Bennett took himself in hand and thrusted into her. It ripped a sharp gasp from her lungs and pushed her against Javi’s side. Javi ran his fingers over her neck where he could reach, and she whimpered as it combined with Bennett finally beginning to move inside of her. 

His pace was fast, yet still somehow gentle; he was careful not to be so rough as to hurt Melanie and Javi. Javi watched the two of them as best he could. The intimacy between them almost made him want to turn away. He could recognize the feeling inside of him now as jealousy. Melanie, perhaps sensing that his thoughts had taken a brooding turn, reached the hand that was not on Bennett’s back behind her to take Javi’s. 

“He feels so good inside of me,” she moaned, “If we do this again and he’s up for it, I’d love to watch him inside of you, too. Would you like that?”

“God, Mel,” Javi groaned, “Yes. Please?”

“Next time,” Bennett promised, and leaned down to kiss Melanie again. 

Bennett came first, Melanie following again shortly after when one of his hands came to play with her clit in tandem with the last of his thrusts. As they both came down from their climaxes he leaned down to kiss her again, bumping her nose playfully with his as he pulled away. Melanie smiled and giggled a little again. When Bennett pulled out, she let go of Javi’s hand in favor of sitting and taking his face in her hands to kiss him gently. Bennett took his turn after. 

Later, they lay curled haphazardly on the floor under the blankets that they could find. Javi still had Melanie’s pillow under his head, and Bennett had found a spare one, too, but Melanie’s head rested on Javi’s chest. Bennett was wrapped tightly around her back, as close as he could be. It should have been surprising, maybe, how well the three of them fit together. 

But it really wasn’t, Javi mused. It was like they’d all found their missing piece. He just hoped that it stayed that way. 

Given that the other two had mentioned there’d be a next time, he was fairly confident that it would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year's!! Hope you enjoyed this


End file.
